


You came along scooped me up like a baby

by Ghaz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, First Kiss, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, High School, M/M, Poor Will, School, Shy Will, Young Hannibal, hannibal is a school boy, this is really silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghaz/pseuds/Ghaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time to write a fanfic and English is not my mother language so you may see some horrible mistakes in this one</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to write a fanfic and English is not my mother language so you may see some horrible mistakes in this one

Will was in rush he was running in the hallway carrying his books, he didn't want to be late for his class. Whilehe was running his books suddenly fell to the ground, hannibal was standing in the end of the hallway, Hannibal is the most popular and intelligent person in his school he was like a bright diamond among fake jewels.  
He went to help will with picking up the books, "let me help you" he said with a little smile and immediately picked up some book will tried to reach, Will blushed when their hands were almost touching, Will liked hannibal in secret, he knew he was nothing, nobody, all students were hurting him by actions and talk. He knew hannibal would never like him back or even talk to him, that was what he thought.  
"T-Thank you" he said weakly while taking the books from hannibal's hand, hannibal smiles kindly. After they had picked the books hannibal said "You know what, I have some problems with maths and I want sombody to help me with it before my exams" he put his hand on will's arm  
"And I know that you're the best in maths, your result in tha last exam was very good. So I want you to help me with it"  
Will didnt believe himself, Hannibal wanted his help? "O-Okay" he was unsure if this was a prank or something but he felt happy anyway "Oh that's really great you're the best!" Hannibal said and hugged will, the other man was melting in his strong comfy arms he didnt want to leave although he blushed harder and his face was red like blood.  
"I-I'm really sorry will, I got a little excited" he laughed and will smiled to him, god he smiles like an angel he thought in himself. "I will wait for you after you finish your classes, we will go to my house to study, okay?" Will nodded nervously and he couldn't get the thought of hannibal's arms holding him out from his head "Okay see you later, Will" hannibal left and will started to breath in a nervous way and he wished that what happened now wasn't a dream.  
He didn't care about the time he spent in his classes after he had talked to hannibal.  
It was the best day of his life, until now


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will couldn't believe, Hannibal betrayed him, it was all a joke! God what made him accept hannibal's offer? he should know from the beginning that Hannibal wasn't his friend.
> 
> but it was too late

While will was walking out of history class to see hannibal, he was happy and got butterflies in his stomach, but unfortunately the squad were waiting for him in the playground to "punish him" as they said.

Tobias Budge, Garrett Jacob Hobbs and Freddie Lounds, they were bullies who just wanted to see other people suffering. They finally saw will in the playground and cought him Garrett pushed him to the ground angrily

"here's our little princess" he said and will couldn't free himself from the boy's strong hands, he knew that he was in trouble

Tobias who was holding sharp strings in his hands started to stroke will with them from behind, Will couldn't screem for help he was losing consciousness now.

Tobais was a violinist in the school band and he made his intrusment himself so he always kept some sharp strings in his bag to use them against the other students in fights, People said that he made the strings of cat gut which is very brutal and sick.

Will thought when the strings was pressing harder on the soft skin of his nick that he would die here but they didn't really want to kill him, they just wanted him to suffer for no reason because they like it, how cruel.

"Hey wait till hannibal sees this"

that was the voice of Freddie, she was holding a camera, she was a narcissist girl she liked to take photos of the boys who had been beaten by the squad then she would post them on her facebook page just to have fun. 

Will couldn't believe, Hannibal betrayed him, it was all a joke! God what made him accept hannibal's offer? he should know from the beginning that Hannibal wasn't his friend.

but it was too late

when Tobias finally finished the boy was crying and couldn't breathe for seconds, it hurted him like hell and he was sure that he was bleeding and that was enough for the boy to get horrified.

 "Let's put a smile on this pretty face."

Said Tobias his voice was calm and he pressed the sharp srings on the boy's face, Will cried out for help but no one could hear him, he would be lucky if he lived after all this.

Fuck hannibal and this psycho squad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made another chapter for this srewed up story, I traid a little bit harder; still stupid anyway  
> sorry for the screwed up grammer again  
> let me know your thoughts about this


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was the time to end this, he thought. he never liked that squad idea's of joy and he always wanted to smash their heads in the closest wall but he never did, unfortunately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, unfortunately  
> I tried to do my best, tell me your opinions  
> Sorry about the poor writing for the fight part or any mistakes  
> Enjoy <3

Hannibal was in shock when he saw Will's horrified face soaked in blood with alot of scars on his neck, face and arms, they looked to each other with eyes wide open.

God he thinks that I'm who drugged him here Hannibal said to himself

"Here's the man of the day" freddie shouted excitedly when she saw hannibal standing there "Let's start the party!" She said. Hannibal was angry as hell, how they dare to touch Will Graham with their filthy hands, they must learn a lesson.

He cought tobias's strings by force and hit him in the face, his face become bloody. then he started to hit Garrett hard several times until he broke his nose

What the fuck, hannibal?" Freddie said after closing the camera and stepped back in horror "Freddie, give me the camera!" Hannibal shouted "Give it to me or I'll take it myself" freddie gave him the camera, she was still like a stone she knew hannibal would be more than pleased with killing her.

Hannibal broke the camera into pieces, this was the time to end this, he thought. he never liked that squad idea's of joy and he always wanted to smash their heads in the closest wall and cooking them into some untasty meat pie but he never did, unfortunately.

"Now run, you whore" he said to Freddie who replied "Fuck you" and ran away without even asking about her two friends who were lying in a pool of their own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late with this one I know but I have bloody exams so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is the stupidest thing to read, sorry


End file.
